Talents
To upgrade talents, players spend gold and experience for their talent level. The higher the talent level the more talent points the player has which may then be put towards whichever talent the player wishes to improve on. In turn, your character’s battle proficiency will increase according to how talent points are spent. Talent points may be reset at any time, however, gold and experience previously used will not be returned. There are a total of 9 talents, the active talent know as holy seal and 8 passive talents which varies with the players class. Holy seal is also the main talent, and has to be upgraded to a certain level to unlock the passive talents. The table below shows the level the holy seal must be to allow for passive talents to be upgraded. Talent Level In order to level up the talents, gold and experience is required. Holy Seal Holy seal is located on the hotkey bar between the players skills and runes. the assigned hotkey is "Q" If the player's holy seal is higher than his opponent's he will have a chance of stunning him. The stun has a duration of 1 to 3 rounds, depending on the seal levels. With Patch 1.60 we have a cap on the seal according to your level. Passive talents 'Mage' Momentum: Shortens Meteoric Destroyer cooldown and adds a chance of restoring a certain amount of max hp for the caster. Barrier: Decreases damage received by a certain percentage. Awaken: Rain of Fire has a chance of decreasing the rage consumption of Delphic Thunder Frenzy for a certain number of turns Callousness: Shortens Delphic Hell Thunder cooldown time and has a chance to form a damage absorption shield. Focus: Lightning Bolt has a chance of decreasing your rage consumption by 30% for two rounds. (**Talent page is correct now, 30%) Redemption: Shortens Blessed Light's cooldown Misfortune: Shortens Damnation's cooldown and increases its damage. Survival: Increases cooldown of Restoration skill while also increasing the amount healed and adding a chance to restore target's rage by 10 points. 'Archer' Fury: Shortens Lunatic Fire cooldown time and adds a chance to increase players skill's crit rate for 2 turns Perception: Shortens Incendiary Shot cooldown time. Potency: Multi-shot has a chance of decreasing the rage consumption of Armor Piercer for a certain number of turns. Enrage: Armor Piercer has a chance to cause the next skill attack to be critical hit. Scrutiny: Arrow Strike has a chance to increase your crit damage for 2 turns. Retribution: shortens cooldown time for Delphic Death Star and increases chance of critical. Instinct: Shortens Bloodthirsty Strike cooldown and increases damage. Stealth: Decreases damage received by a certain percentage. 'Knight' Persistence: Gives a chance to reflect damage back onto the opponent when blocking. Puncture: Shortens whirlwind cooldown time and has chance to cause a bleeding effect. Iron Wall: Decreases damage received by a certain percentage. Meditation: Intercept has a chanse of restoring a certain percentage of players total hp. Waterseal: Shortens Enchanced Delphic Destroyer cooldown time. Tyranny: Slasher has a chance to increase skill damage in x% for a certain number of turns. Deliverance: Shadow Trasher has a chance to decrease damage received for 3 turns Second wind: Increases Ultimate slasher rage consumption while also increasing its damage. Talent Cap Since Patch 1.60 there are talent caps active, that prevent players from levelling their talents above a certain level dependent value. For a detailed list on level caps see Holy Seal Caps. Category:Content